


Because It Is Just: A Spartacus Playlist

by theswearingkind



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Spartacus</i> playlist/fanmix, roughly following the plot arc of the three main seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Is Just: A Spartacus Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [15 Days of Fanmixes](http://theswearingkind.tumblr.com/post/49117130295/15-days-of-fanmixes) challenge for prompt #5, "for a TV show." 
> 
> Link goes to the 8tracks playlist for the mix. No download is available, sorry.

[Because It is Just: A _Spartacus_ Fanmix](http://8tracks.com/theswearingkind/because-it-is-just-a-spartacus-fanmix)

1\. **when the levee breaks** , led zepplin

_cryin’ won’t help you, prayin’ won’t do you no good_

_when the levee breaks, mama, you got to move_

_all last night sat on the levee and moaned_

_thinkin’ about my baby and my happy home_

 

2\. **boy got it bad** , kail baxley

_said our boy got it bad, got it real bad_

_nobody need to tell him so_

_he been working on a plan for so long now_

_he gon’ leave this town for sure_

 

3\. **raise hell** , brandi carlile

_i’m gonna raise, raise hell_

_there’s a story no one tells_

_you gotta raise, raise hell_

_go on and ring that bell_

 

4\. **generals** , the mynabirds

_calling on my generals, my daughters_

_my revolutionaires_

_we’ve got strength in numbers_

_and they’re going to pay for it_

 

5\. **young volcanoes** , fall out boy

_tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds_

_and it’s all over now_

_before it has begun_

_we’ve already won_

 

6\. **guests of the government** , admiral fallow

_so you’ve tied your colors to the tree_

_try and bat back questions with certainty_

_don’t forget your name, though, that’s key_

_let the flock take stock and curb the misery_

 

7\. **carry on wayward son** , kansas

_masquerading as a man with a reason_

_my charade is the event of the season_

_and if claim to be a wise man, well_

_it surely means that i don’t know_

 

8\. **america’s son** , air review

_if i were born beneath the tree_

_would i be the man i’s called to be?_

_caught in the net of ponderings tied_

_i realize … that i am america’s son_

 

9\. **rivers and roads** , the head and the heart

_a year from now we’ll all be gone_

_all our friends will move away_

_and they’re going to better places_

_but our friends will be gone away_

 

10\. **when my times comes** , dawes

_so i pointed my fingers and shout a few quotes i knew_

_as if something that’s written should be taken as true_

_but every path i had taken and conclusion i drew_

_put truth back under the knife_

 

11\. **bleeding out** , the lone bellow

_but we scream back at them from below on the street_

_all in unison we sing,our time’s been redeemed_

_we are all of the beauty that has not been seen_

_we are full of the color that’s never been dreamed_

 

12\. **marchin’ on** , onerepublic

_we’ll have the days we break_

_and we’ll have the scars to prove it_

_we’ll have the bonds we save_

_but we’ll have the heart not to lose it_


End file.
